


Последние слова

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они выехали из Уотермида десять дней назад, и уже почти наступила зима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последние слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [words were dead leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189923) by [k8 (paintedmaypole)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedmaypole/pseuds/k8). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Nightrunner.  
> Беты: Fernesia Erde, Abbild.

Они выехали из Уотермида десять дней назад, и уже почти наступила зима. Алек не знал, куда они направлялись, но чем дальше они отъезжали от Римини, тем больше Серегил оживлялся. Пока этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить его двигаться дальше.

Впрочем, Серегил все еще был молчалив. Каждые несколько часов Алеку приходилось бороться с желанием встряхнуть друга или коснуться его руки: хотелось убедиться, что мыслями он был здесь.

Алек так и не смог отпустить его ночью. Когда он проснулся, его руки обвивали плечи Серегила, а ноги лежали поверх его коленей, прижимая Серегила ближе. Алек спал короткими урывками по два-три часа, затем и вовсе лежал без сна — чтобы удостовериться, что Серегил все еще был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

***

На двенадцатый день Алек уже спал крепко, совсем как раньше, и проснулся поздно. Еще до того, как открыть глаза, он понял, что Серегила рядом не было. Алек заозирался по сторонам, стараясь не обращать внимания на неприятное ощущение где-то в внутри живота.

Небо было серым и облачным. Одеяла Серегила были свалены в кучу на земле у ног Алека; единственный шум исходил от лошадей, привязанных рядом, и разожженого костра. Алек стоял, вглядываясь в лес, когда Серегил вернулся. Одной рукой он держал двух мертвых кроликов, другая лежала на ноже у пояса.

Стало неловко. Алек смотрел на Серегила, а тот подошел ближе и и положил тушки на землю. Затем сел и перевел взгляд от огня к Алеку и одеялам. Нахмурился. Алек ничего не сказал, лишь опустился рядом с ним на землю. Серегил снял с пояса нож и принялся освежевывать первого кролика. 

Снова наступила тишина. Серегил бросил шкуру в огонь, и оба почувствовали запах горелой шерсти. У Алека заслезились глаза и он отвернулся, растянувшись на траве.

Серегил остановился и схватил его за руку, хмурясь из-за дыма.

— В следующий раз я тебя разбужу, — сказал он. — прежде чем уходить.

Алек кивнул, стараясь не показывать облегчения, после чего потянулся за своим ножом и вторым кроликом.

***

К концу третьей недели у Алека от слишком частой езды появились красные отметины на внутренней стороне бедер. Они направлялись к Безрыбному морю, и Алеку казалось, что напряженные плечи Серегила постепенно расслаблялись. Говорили мало. Время от времени Алек заводил речь о лошадях или о торговом пути, которым они могли бы поехать, но обычно через пару минут разговор сходил на нет.

В конце недели они остановились в первом же постоялом дворе, который нашли, и Серегил потребовал надлежащую ванну. Он по крайней мере три раза говорил Алеку, что от него пахнет, и отказывался выходить из ванны до тех пор, пока вода не остыла. Впервые за долгие недели их ждала настоящая кровать, до смешного заманчивая после долгого мытья, и Алек счел, что слишком устал, чтобы ему снились кошмары.

Сперва он заснул быстро, но вновь проснулся, как только взошла луна. Алек перевел взгляд на Серегила и увидел, что тот тоже наблюдает за ним со своей стороны кровати; волосы Серегила еще не высохли и, разметанные по подушке, слабо поблескивали в тусклом свете.

Кровать была удобная, и одеяла не пахли дымом. Они не спали в таких условиях в течение нескольких недель, и Алек молча смотрел на Серегила, не зная, что сказать. Серегил нахмурился, придвигаясь ближе. Он притягивал Алека за колено, пока оно не соприкоснулось с его, затем прижался к плечу Алека и заснул; капли воды с его влажных волос падали на подбородок Алека.

***

Спустя две недели они все еще шли к морю. Кружили вокруг различных деревень и ферм, пытаясь найти место, где могли бы исчезнуть на зиму. В некоторых районах на земле все еще лежал снег, хотя буря была только однажды. Когда снег растаял, Алек с тревогой наблюдал за тем, как Серегил, крепко сжав его за руку, осторожно спускается по крутому склону. И они отправились дальше.

В следующем городе какая-то девочка попыталась залезть в карман Серегила в толпе; Алек поймал его настороженный взгляд, и это стало последней каплей. Ужинали они в гостинице под названием «Деревянный гном», и после Серегил занял скамью рядом с камином, обхватив плечи руками.

Алек мысленно стал перебирать их имущество. Дела у них были плохи: Серегил потерял свое кресало у реки, а Алеку была нужна новая куртка.

Вдруг огонь вспыхнул и из него выпало одно из поленьев. От шума Серегил вздрогнул, а Алек напрягся в кресле.

— Мы должны остаться здесь, — резко сказал Серегил. Он вытянул ногу, закидывая полено обратно, затем посмотрел на Алека. — Можно снять комнату на этой улице.

Алек перестал думать о вещах.

— Здесь? — Он посмотрел на Серегила, затем обвел взглядом комнату, остановившись на группе мужчин, которые стояли позади них, обсуждая пивоварение и урожай хмеля. — Здесь?

От камина снова раздалось потрескивание, и Серегил пожал плечами.

— Это будет как прыжок с крыши.

Позже, лежа в постели, Алек все еще сомневался. Серегил потянулся, чтобы задуть свечу; его движения были расслабленными и уверенными. Алек смотрел, как двигалась его шея, плечи и мышцы под кожей. Ему это нравилось; более того — он к этому привык. Серегил лег обратно в постель, и Алек потянул его на себя, обвил рукой шею, притягивая, пока рот Серегила не встретился с его, а пальцы — не зарылись в волосы Алека.

Алек все еще не знал, каких мест нужно касаться и как правильно двигать языком, чтобы поцелуй вышел приятным. Он коснулся носом щеки Серегила, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, тот подался навстречу, вверяя себя в руки Алека, словно он очередной замок, который надо научиться взламывать. Затем Алеку пришлось отстраниться; он взял руки Серегила в свои, потянул их наверх и прижался к нему ближе. В темноте было слышно лишь их тяжелое дыхание.

Серегил посмотрел на Алека.

— Нам нужно остаться. — Серегил приподнял голову от подушки и поцеловал его, смыкая их пальцы. — Хотя бы на время.

***

В течение нескольких дней они снова взялись за работу наблюдателей. Всего лишь маленькие, безобидные поручения — Алек не был против, хотя и не считал, что им это было нужно. Дочь мэра подарила любовнику кольцо, а после захотела его вернуть. Кузнец попросил, чтобы каждую ночь в течение недели кто-то присматривал за его амбаром и помог предотвратить кражи. Серегил высмеивал беспокойство Алека — что уже само по себе вызывало облегчение. Порой Алек задумывался о том, что ждало их весной, но большую часть времени его заботил лишь завтрашний день.

Они поселились здесь. У них была своя комната и своя кровать. У Алека появилось свое кресло, на котором он сидел напротив Серегила у камина. Теперь, когда они остановились на одном месте, оба снова столкнулись с кошмарами.

Алек видел сны о дирмагнос. О руке Иртук Бешар вместе с кистью, вновь соединяющихся и восстающих из земли, чтобы найти ей плечо, ногу... все тело.

Обычно он просыпался в середине сна, когда Серегил сжимал его плечо или слишком крепко держал за ладонь. Кошмары Серегила были тише: Алек просыпался только тогда, когда Серегила била крупная дрожь. После этого Алек не знал, что сказать, поэтому они просто лежали без сна — или выходили на улицу и брались за работу, лишь бы оказаться подальше от кроватей и комнат до утра, когда светлело.

Наступила зима. В торговом районе они познакомились с женщиной-гончаром, которая знала все и обо всех. Она посылала им весточки о заданиях, которые можно было выполнить; половину из них они не принимали, но Серегил каждый раз очень радовался делам, связанных с крышами. Ухмыляясь, он выполнял поручения, попутно высмеивая Алека за боязнь высоты. И настаивал, что они должны тренироваться ходить по льду на гальке. 

Какое-то время это было захватывающе, пока у Алека не начало получаться даже с закрытыми глазами: тогда стало просто холодно и мокро. Лед начинал таять, талый снег забивался в сапоги, к тому же Алек и правда не любил крыши. Вскоре даже Серегил был вынужден признать, что последователи Далны оказались правы насчет того, что вода крайне неприятна — по крайней мере, в такой форме.

Однажды ночью Серегил провалился в канаву во время задания, а Алек чуть не упал с крыши, спасая его. После они вернулись в свою комнату, и Серегил вытащил одну из немногих книг, которые они привезли с собой, и принялся быстро листать ее в поиске нужной ему информации. Так ничего и не найдя, он встал и начал измерять шагами комнату, не в силах даже объяснить Алеку, что именно его так взволновало.

Алек не смог удержаться от улыбки, зная, что все и так можно было прочесть по его лицу. Он обсох и переоделся в старую тунику Серегила, и теперь сидел в своем кресле, читая книгу. На улице шел снег.

Серегил отложил пергамент, который держал в руках, и повернулся к окну, всматриваясь в отражение. Постучал по стеклу, не глядя на Алека.

— Я рад, что ты поехал со мной, — сказал он. — Ты ведь это знаешь, да?

Алек пожал плечами.

— У тебя не было выбора. Осталось только радоваться.

— Что ж, — Серегил кивнул, — возможно, ты прав.

Алек опустил взгляд обратно на книгу, но чувствовал, что Серегил на ним наблюдает.

— Знаешь...

Наступила пауза.

— Что? — спросил Алек, держа руку на развороте.

Серегил постучал ногой по половицам. Нахмурился.

— Скоро весна.

Алек посмотрел на огонь, на мгновение поджав губы.

— Мы выберем, куда идти. — Он взглянул обратно на Серегила. — Когда начнет таять снег.

Серегил потер шею и улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. — Он отошел от окна. — Я пойду спать.

Алек вернулся к чтению, прислушиваясь к треску огня. Серегил пересек комнату, подошел к той стороне кровати, с которой спал, но не лег. Какое-то время переминался с ноги на ногу, а затем повернулся; огонь отбрасывал на его лицо причудливые тени.

— Ты мог бы... — Серегил замолчал и шагнул к Алеку. — Ты и правда это читаешь?

Алек посмотрел на него, затем снова на книгу. Рассмеялся и закрыл ее.

— Я могу перестать.

— Хорошо, — Серегил улыбнулся.

В конце концов, все остальное было неизбежно.


End file.
